Somewhere only we know
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: A little short Addek one-shot. Set in GA season 4 and PP season 1. Derek goes to LA with some shocking news.


Hey guys,

another short little Addek-one-shot that came to my mind while going home in train. I still miss them terrible and still don't get, why Shonda never gave them a chance. Addek forever!

My one-shot ist set in GA season 4 and PP season 1.

The title "Somewhere only we know" is by Keane and I was listening to it, while writing this, so this is the reason for the title.

Hope you'll enjoy it and I would be happy if you reviewed.

Love Mariella

Disclaimer: I don't know anything.

* * *

**Somewhere only we know**

Addison felt really uncomfortable standing between Kevin and Pete. "Ahm, Pete this Kevin. Kevin this is Pete." She introduced them. The two men shook hands, but it was really obvious that they didn't really like each other. In the meantime another man entered the practice and went to the reception. "Hey, I was wondering, where Dr …" But then he saw her red shining hair in the halls, where she stood with two men. Dell looked at the stranger curious. "Yes?"  
"Actually, I already found her, thanks." He smiled at Dell and went up to her. He saw that the two men, who stood by her side were ogling her and it seemed like both of them fought for her attention. He hated it! He quickly went over to them and before any of them could say a word, he swept Addison around, pushed her carefully against the wall and started kissing her passionately. She was surprised at first, but then returned the kiss and he got as close as possible to her. Addison liked the kiss and when she was returning it, she wasn't really thinking, but then she noticed where she was and noticed her surroundings and what surprised her most … was she really kissing Derek Shepherd?! Like in her ex-husband?! Wowwwww …. that must be a really wired dream, but when he pushed her closer in the wall and was moving as close as possible she noticed that this was really happening. She broke apart. "Woow, stop, stop, stop! What the heck!" She looked at him flushed and saw Pete and Kevin staring at her. Derek was smirking. "Can you please tell me what the hell you were thinking?" She looked mad at Derek. "Nice to see you to Addie." Derek didn't manage to get his smug smile out of his face.

"Addison, who is that?" Kevin looked at her, he liked her and he thought she liked him too, but now she was kissing this guy right in front of him.

Pete backed Kevin now up too. "Yeah, I would love to know that too."

Derek looked at the two guys, who both seemed to be head over heels with Addison. "Wow, sorry. Nice to meet you, I'm Derek Shepherd. Addison's husband."  
Addison couldn't believe her ears. "EX-husband!" She told the two men in front of her. "We got divorced 1,5 years ago, I'm quite sure you remember that Derek." She told Derek angry. What the hell was he doing here, he was simply coming to the practice and kissed her in front of two nice guys she both actually liked.

"Yeah, about that … maybe we should talk somewhere more private about that."

Addison couldn't believe her ears. "There's not really something we have to talk about Derek!" Pete and Kevin were now getting their smug smiles back, when Addison was obviously really unhappy to see him. Addison groaned and started to leave. "Addie!" Derek called after her and when she didn't answer him, he shouted "We're still married!" That got her and everyone else attention. By the time Violet, Cooper, Naomi and Sam hat started to listen to that interesting conversation from the kitchen. Addison turned around. "Derek, that's not funny."

Derek looked at her serious. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Addison groaned in frustration. "Fine, my office, now!"

Derek grinned. "I always liked it when you're feisty."

Addison gave him a dangerous look and he didn't say anything more, but followed her in her office.

Cooper grinned at the others. "Wow, that was quiet a show! Since Addison is here the boring days are gone." Violet laughed.

Pete and Kevin went over to the kitchen. "Can someone please explain this!" Pete told the others angry and was starring at Naomi and Sam, because they were the two, who knew Addison the longest.

"That's Derek Shepherd." Naomi told them after a pause. Pete rolled his eyes. Naomi continued. "Addison and he met in med school, they got married before they started internship and divorced about 1,5 years ago."

"Why?" Kevin was making his presence known now. Everybody was starring at Naomi now, because everybody was curious, because except Naomi and Sam no one knew Addison was married, before she moved to LA.

"Sorry guys, but that's not my story tell. Let's wait for them and see what will happen."  
Addison had closed the blinds at her office. "What the heck is going on Derek? You're really freaking me out. You can't simply come here and kiss me in front of my colleagues and make me look like a total fool!"  
"Sorry that I stopped the two fighting for your unlimited attention." He told her sarcastically.

"Derek! That's not funny."  
"Seriously Addie … these two are not your …"

"This isn't your problem anymore and I would really love to know why you're here and what this is all about."  
"Like I said, we're still married."  
"But we signed divorce papers." Addison told him bugged.  
"There is a missing signature on page 5, our lawyer Andrew called yesterday to tell me." Addison was shocked, why didn't anybody notice that earlier, if it was true that would mean that she and Derek had been married all the time.  
"So, can we simply go there and add it?"

"We could."  
"Ok, so it's quiet easy, we sign and everybody is happy again."

"Actually I told Andrew to rip them into pieces and throw them away." Derek told her.

"You did what?" Addison looked at him dumbfound.

"Seattle isn't the same without you."

"Yeah, I hoped so. There were good reasons for me to leave." She told him angry.

"No, Addie, you … I miss you." Derek admitted and left Addison dumbfound for the second time. "I really thought I wanted nothing more than divorce you and that you go as quickly and as far away as you could, but after you left, things didn't become better or easier, but worse. I broke up with Meredith. She told me I wasn't paying attention and being absent and she was right, because all I could think about was you, how you are doing here in LA and how we ended up hating each other and not speaking anymore."  
Addison sighed. "Derek, I could never hate you."  
"I never hated you too, you know, I wanted you to suffer for what you did, but … I only noticed what you mean to me when you were gone, please Addie, I'm still your husband and I don't want to lose you again. Letting you go was the biggest mistake I ever made. I didn't want to make you look like a fool, I hate to admit it, but I was so jealous when I saw these two fighting for your attention and you didn't seem to mind too much."  
Addison looked at him astonished. "Derek …" She didn't know what to say, she liked Pete and Kevin, but it was nothing compared to Derek. They have been through so much together, it felt like they knew each other for a lifetime.

"Don't give up on me and please give me, us another shoot, because I promise I will try to make everything up to you from now until I die. I promise."

"Derek, you're promising a lot."  
"A promise I intend to keep, just like my wedding vow."  
"But you, we both broke it in the past."  
"The past is over. Do you want to start the future together? Addison, I love you so much more than anything and you are the only one I want. I have always loved you, love you and will always love you."

Addison smiled at him slightly. "I wish it would be different, but I love you too, you fool."  
Derek smiled at her, moved closer to her and hugged her carefully. "So, am I now, that we are alone, allowed to kiss you again?"

Addison laughed gentle and melodic. Derek couldn't describe how much he missed her laugh. "You may."  
He leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

Pretty please review!


End file.
